Bonne Année !
by Miss Grindelwald
Summary: 5 fois où Nat embrasse et 1 fois où elle se fait embrasser. [OS] A l'occasion de 2020 !


Le premier réveillon que passait Natasha au SHIELD. Elle ne connaissait que Clint qui était encore assez fou pour rester avec elle. Elle lui voulait sa vie.

Le champagne coulait à flot et la moitié de l'équipage à bord de l'hélicarrier faisait des paris concernant leur supérieur.

Elle s'approcha d'un groupe, assez ivre pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas d'elle, et écouté leur discussion.

\- "Je te paris ce que tu veux que Fury sortira avec Hill à la fin de la prochaine année!

\- Ce que je veux? Marché conclu! Ce vieux vicieux est trop parano pour permettre à qui que ce soit de rentrer dans sa bulle de confiance! J'ai gagné d'avance, et je veux ta décapotable! "

Elle arrêta d'écouter et chercha son équipier du regard. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il s'enfilait trois coupes de champagne.

\- "Tasha! Je suis content de te voir! Justement, le décompte va commencer et je voulais t'avoir sous le coude."

Elle décida de ne pas réfléchir plus que ça à ses mots et le suivit jusqu'au grand écran.

\- "10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"

Il se retourna vers elle et s'approcha d'un pas.

\- "5! 4!

\- Clint, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- 3! 2!

\- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis le premier jour.

\- 1 ! BONNE ANNÉE! "

Il posa ses mains dans son dos mais elle le maintint à distance en premier lieu. Elle enroula ses bras derrière ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- "C'est moi qui embrasse les autres, Clint, pas l'inverse."

Elle l'embrassa puis partit dans une démarche féline. Il ne se souviendra probablement pas de ce moment le lendemain, ou jamais.

oOo

Thor se réjouit du reste des Avengers pour leur fête, le passage d'une année à l'autre.

\- "BONSOIR AMI AVENGERS!

\- Salut, Thor! "

Tony l'accosta et lui donna un verre.

\- "En quoi consiste exactement cette soirée?

\- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et que tu dois t'amuser, d'acc?

\- Compris, Ami Stark. "

Le milliardaire lui a donné une bande dans le dos et s'éloigna accueillir d'autres invités. La fête se déroulait très bien et au moment du décompte. Tony revint vers lui.

\- "Alors, qui vas-tu avoir le plaisir d'embrasser, cher ami?

\- Em-Embrasser?

\- Oui, personne ne t'a rien dit? Un minuit, tu devras donner un baiser à une personne qui t'es chère. "

Il laissa Thor à sa perplexité et réjouit Pepper.

\- "5! 4! 3!"

Il reprit conscience et chercha des yeux une personne de sa connaissance.

\- "2!"

Il vit Natasha à quelques mètres de lui et marcha vers elle.

-"1 !"

Il bouscula quelques personnes et arriva enfin à destination.

\- "BONNE ANNÉE!"

La rousse se tourna vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard ébahis de leurs coéquipiers. L'Asguardien était un peu stupéfié.

\- "Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas au courant de nos coutumes. Maintenant, tu le sais."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit prendre une boisson. Thor se retourna et vit ses amis siffler d'admiration, surtout Tony.

\- "Wow, elle t'a ensorcelé!"

Ils continuèrent à rire et à boire et Thor ne pensa plus à ce moment étrange que comme une histoire amusante.

oOo

Natasha remarqua que Bruce ne connaissait le regard qu'une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée. Elle sourit alors qu'elle sentait son regard dans son dos.

Elle accosta Tony.

\- "Nata-Chérie! La soirée se passe bien?

\- Très bien pour moi mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas pour notre ami scientifique. Il ne s'amuse pas et-

\- Je m'en occupe! Admirez mon génie! "

Il partit en direction de Banner et Natasha en profita pour filer.

\- "Brucey! Allez, viens avec moi, j'ai des amies à te présenter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

\- "Non, Tony. Pas ce soir, je me sens un peu fatigué, je ferais mieux de descendre au labo et-

\- Et rien du tout! Je n'autorise personne à s'ennuyer pendant une fête. Viens par là. Mesdames! "

Il les aména vers un groupe de filles et Bruce comprit qu'il avait perdu Natasha de vue, ainsi que sa tranquillité pour le reste de la nuit. Il la chercha sans succès.

Le décompte commença. Il posa son verre en soupirant. Personne n'embrasserait quelqu'un comme lui. Il s'apprêta à partir mais fut retenue par la manche.

\- "3! 2!"

Il se retourna pour voir Natasha qui souriait. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

\- "1! BONNE ANNÉE!"

Le châtiment de La Russe l'embrassa.

\- "La suite plus tard, beau brun."

Elle lui tourna le dos élégamment et partit vers le groupe. Il desserra sa cravate d'un cran et les rejoignit. Il allait passer une bonne soirée, finalement.

oOo

Natasha s'habilla à l'ancienne mode pour se rendre à la soirée du SHIELD. Cette année, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'empêcher de boire et de se lâcher un peu.

Elle arriva tard, à la 'Stark' et fit une entrée remarquée dans sa robe rouge. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Steve s'approcha d'elle.

\- "Une danse?

\- Avec plaisir. "

Il valsèrent jusqu'au décompte et il semblait que Captaine avait oublié la tradition. Natasha se fit un plaisir de lui donner un rappel.

\- "1! BONNE ANNÉE"

Elle agrippa fermement le col du soldat à l'embrassa tendrement, ce que contrastait avec la force qu'elle avait mis dans son mouvement. Il rougissait fortement.

\- "J-Je ... euh ..."

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- "Bonne Année, Steve.

\- B-Bonne Année, Natasha. "

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de danser jusqu'au petit matin.

oOo

Tony avait tout préparé! Il avait invité beaucoup de monde pour un long et joyeux dîner. Il avait attribué chaque place pour créer des couples improbables. Clint et Laura, Steve et Sharon, Thor et Jane, Bruce et Natasha et Fury avec Maria Hill. Tout était prêt. Quant à lui, il avait mis une magnifique blonde à sa gauche.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps et s'asseyèrent un peu n'importe comment pour discuter avant de commencer le repas. Mais tout partit en vrille quand Thor, qui racontait une de ses batailles, fit un mouvement de marteau qui électrocuta à grande table et qui balaya toute son organisation.

\- "NOOOOOON!"

Il s'excusa maintes et maintes fois mais c'était trop tard.

\- "Chacun choisit sa place, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

Il grinça des dents en entendant la phrase de Steve. Sa belle nuit de folie venue de s'envoler.

Finalement, Natasha se plaça à sa gauche et Pepper à sa droite. Ils s'étaient séparés il y a plusieurs années et cela devenait génial, et il ne se risquerait pas à embrasser la Veuve Noire par surprise, il tenait à sa vie, que diable!

Le décompte commença.

Il chercha du regard une personne seule, la plupart des invités s'étaient levés.

\- "3! 2!"

Il grogna de frustration de passer pour un type pauvre qui n'embrasse personne à sa propre fête mais se adapter finalement une raison.

\- "1! BONNE ANNÉE!"

Sa tête pivota sans son consentement et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la fameuse Avengers l'embrasser. Et elle était douée! Il a reçu au baiser et des feux d'artifices éclaircirent le ciel. Il est retourné et contemplé un instant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- "Bonne Année.

\- Bonne Année, Tony. "

Il l'embrassa en retour et sourit. La soirée ne peut que bien se terminer.

oOo

Natasha se rendit au réveillon des Avengers. Ce n'était qu'un petit comité et ils avaient décidé de faire ça en famille. Elle était heureuse de les avoir.

Elle arriva en dernière et observa ses amis, heureux. Tony embrassait Pepper, Steve dansait avec Sharon, Clint embêtait Laura, Thor flirtait avec Jane et Bruce discutait avec Betty.

Elle inspira doucement et mais son n-ième verre de Vodka.

Le décompte commença. Les couples se formèrent, elle prépara son verre.

\- "1! BONNE ANNÉE!"

Elle se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et fini dans les bras d'un Prince aux yeux verts.

\- "Bonne Année, Dame Natasha."

Il embrassa Natasha comme elle n'avait jamais été embrassée. Elle sourit.

\- "Bonne Année, Loki."


End file.
